


Always Count on the Unexpected

by Darkyoaifox



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Another story written while tired, Because French Kaidan, Drabble, Gen, Going through the Kaidan tag on Tumblr lead to this, Hints of Shenko, M/M, Might continue in the same universe at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkyoaifox/pseuds/Darkyoaifox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An energy wave knocks into the Normandy and causes the translators to go offline. This then causes Shepard to learn something new about a crew mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Count on the Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through the Kaidan Alenko tag on Tumblr and found this post:  
>  _mass effect au where everybody’s translator breaks and they have to deal with language barriers between all the aliens_
> 
>  
> 
> _also they discover after all this time that Kaidan was actually french canadian._
> 
>  
> 
> Clearly it had to be done.

There was a flash of light, seen only by Joker and EDI, and then the Normandy rocked violently. Anyone on the ship that had been standing was sent to the floor from the shudders, as well as a few who had been sitting or laying down. The shaking went on for a few minutes before the Normandy went back to normal with the inertia dampeners kicking in to quell any after shocks. As soon as Shepard felt that he was stable enough, he pushed himself to his feet and started to head to the cockpit from where he had been standing by the CIC. “Joker, EDI, status report! What the hell just happened?” he said when he was close enough that he didn't have to yell.

“Some kind of EMP it looks like, Commander.” Joker said as he checked through the systems to check for any thing effected by the energy wave. “Jeff is correct. The Normandy's systems however are mostly functional.” EDI chimed in. “I'm running a full analysis on the wave and will have the data for you shortly, Shepard.” Shepard nodded his head in thanks to the AI. “Mostly? What systems have been effected then?” He asked. However before EDI could list them there was a bit of a commotion behind them. Shepard turned to see his squad there, each and every one looking rather off. “Guys?”

Liara stepped forward and with an embarrassed look, opened her mouth and proceeded to ramble off something that made absolutely no sense to Shepard. “Wait, wait, Liara can you repeat that?” He asked raising a hand to halt her string of words for a moment. The Shadow Broker let out a rather frustrated sigh then said something that sounded different then the first but still made no sense. Shepard's brows furrowed in his confusion and he opened his mouth, ready to halt her again when EDI interrupted. “Shepard, scans indelicate that the energy has temporarily knocked out the universal translators. Liara was trying to explain that no one, other then Garrus, understood her and she didn't understand any one else.”

“You can understand her still?” Shepard turned slightly to look at EDI with a raised eyebrow. “Yes, the Normandy has translations to many different languages on file and access to the Extranet is still available.” EDI said as she gestured to the console she was sitting at. “Good, at least we have some way of communicating then. Can you explain all this to them?” Shepard asked and waved a hand towards his waiting crew. “Of course, Shepard.” EDI said and quickly gathered the data needed to temporarily change her platforms spoken language. By this point Liara had started up a halted and choppy sounding conversation with Garrus and from the tone was discussing the tech failure, James was in the back swearing up a storm with Steve patting his shoulder in sympathy. The person that Shepard paused on however was standing off to the side with an impressive scowl on his face.

The Commander moved over to the Major and shoulder bumped him lightly. “That little black rain cloud from before is back.” He said, trying to lighten up Kaidan's mood a bit. To his surprise however, it wasn't just Liara, Garrus, and James that were having an issue with language as he found out when Kaidan opened his mouth to respond. “Shepard, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous venez de dire.” The words made Shepard pause and stare.

Kaidan was a Canadian, this he already knew.

He did NOT however, know he was a _French_ Canadian. He hoped nothing was obviously showing from his now suddenly tighter pants.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the French is wrong but I had to use a free translator.
> 
> Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous venez de dire ~ I have no idea what you just said.


End file.
